High Priestess
A High Priestess, also known as a vampyre High Priestess, is a very powerful female vampyre who they have a special connection to Nyx. High Priestesses are wise and mature, and respected by all vampyres and fledglings. She has completed her training as the leader of The Dark Daughters and Sons. A well known High Priestess position is the Headmistress of a House of Night. The Vampyre High Priestess is the High Priestess of all vampyres. Whenever a High Priestess suffers such a shock that her soul shatters, her Warrior doesn't seem to be able to stay alive. Some of them killed themselves so that they knew they could follow their High Priestesses to the Otherworld and continue to protect them there. High Priestesses who, through their affinity for spirit, have journeyed to the Otherworld and couldn't bear the death of their Warriors. Some of them were able to heal their souls in the Otherworld, but they chose to remain there with their Warriors. If their soul remains shattered, the person becomes a Caoinic Shi, a being that will never rest. History In the past, the High Priestesses were invited to the Gathering at San Clemente Island where the Vampyre High Council lead a discussion on the direction vampyre society should ask in the new century wherein inventions, science and technology would advance at an unheard-of rate. High Priestesses would go to the port of New Orleans and be joined by many other High Priestesses for the Atlantic Crossing. Italy's ancient High Priestesses wore traditional ceremonial garb, which left their breasts bared, their hair adorned with flowers and ivy, and their lush hips draped in transparent fabric the color of a maiden’s blush. Known High Priestesses In the House of Night Series *Neferet (formerly) *Zoey Redbird *Gorgon (mentioned) *Unnamed High Priestess (mentioned) *Stevie Rae Johnson (first Red Vampyre High Priestess) *Thanatos † *Aether *Calliope (painting) *Queen Sgiach *Cleopatra (mentioned) *Alitheia *Pandeia (dream) *Unnamed High Priestesses (mentioned, dream) In the House of Night Novellas *Pandeia (Dragon's Oath) *Hippolyte (Dragon's Oath)(mentioned) *Cordelia (Neferet's Curse) In the Fledgling Handbook 101 * Mirain and Una † (mentioned) * Cleopatra † (mentioned) * Freya (mentioned) * Hippolyte † (mentioned) * Lilith † (mentioned) * Theodora † (mentioned) * Torcellia † * Green Tara (mentioned) Vampyre High Priestesses *Lilith † (mentioned) *Circe † *Hestia † (mentioned) *Shekinah † *Duantia *Zoey Redbird (North American Vampyre High Council) In the House of Night Other World Series *Stevie Rae Johnson *Shaunee Cole *Shaylin Ruede *Monique (mentioned) *Other Neferet (formerly) *Unnamed Other World High Priestesses (mentioned, presumed deceased) *Unnamed High Priestesses at the Chicago House of Night *Unnamed High Priestess at the Tower Grove House of Night *Other Anastasia Lankford Trivia *Every High Priestess is gifted a special affinity by Nyx. *According to Stevie Rae, there hasn't been a High Priestess with an affinity for all the elements for hundreds of years until Zoey. *Every High Priestess has a poet who recites ancient verse to evoke the presence of the Muse as she enters into most of her rituals. *High Priestesses can request certain fledglings and vampyres to be transferred to their House of Night. *High Priestesses in Training study under the current High Priestess of the House of Night. *Many High Priestesses have a Consort and often have more than one. *High Priestesses are not expected to have more than one lover at a time; they simply have the option to choose more than one partner without being judged. *A High Priestess has the right to punish someone that committed a crime against another High Priestess under their protection and have them executed like in ancient times. *High Priestesses can mess with people's minds - control and even memory wiping. *A High Priestess is physically powerful, though not as powerful as their Warriors. *High Priestesses are the only vampyres that can cast Major Rituals. *It is not unusual for a High Priestess to be protected by the same Sons of Erebus Warriors for her entire life. *It is normal for a High Priestess to faint the first time they use the Seer Stone, especially if she is unprepared for it. *High Priestesses and Priestesses form most of the governing bodies for all Houses of Night. *The High Priestess of a House of Night performs the yearly professor evaluations. Category:High Priestesses Category:Vampyre society